


Abril's Deathday

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Birthday, First Dates, Gen, Ghosts, deathday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Abril remembers the day of her first date with her husband.However, when it's her 19th deathday, Manny accidentally invites a mean girl in Marisol's school.





	Abril's Deathday

In 1920s Mexico, there was the young woman who was Abril. She had long brown hair, tan skin, brown eyes, wore a light pink dress, cloche hat and shoes.

The door opens revealing a boy her age. He wore a white shirt underneath his black vest and black hair and he had brown eyes and he wore a newsboy cap.His name was Luis.

"Hola, Abril!" Luis smiled to his future wife.

Abril sighs with admiration and blushes. Just then, some snobby girls make fun of her.

So Abril cuts her hair into a bobcut.

Luis soon began to scat while playing the guitar.

Luis arrives with the note and Abril sings a song. Luis sits down with his new love.

Present Day...

"And we're celebrating the 20th anniversary of that first date..." Abril, who was a ghost and befriended by a girl named Marisol Valaquez and her cat, Gabi, was telling them the story, for today was the anniversary of the first date.

"Do you think you're ever gonna celebrate your deathday?" Marisol asked the ghost girl.

Abril takes a deep breath before saying no.

The next day, Marisol went to the cemetery and saw Manny, Frida, Mariluna, Juan Diego and Lupita.

"Hey, Marisol!" Manny called.

"Hey guys..." Marisol walked over to them, carrying a present. "Nice day, huh?"

"I guess if you like looking at old stuff all day..." Penelope Wong folded her arms. 

"What's in the box?" Frida wondered.

"She said it could be a cake or whatever." Juan Diego explained what he knew.

"Hope she doesn't take long..." Lupita said 

They heard a owl hooting.

Penelope snickered. "Nice box, Marisol."

"Quiet, Penelope..." Marisol narrowed her eyes at her slightly.

Lupita said "Don't let the zombies.....EAT YOUR BRAIN!!!"

"Hey, don't scare me!" Penelope scolded Lupita. "Princesses do not get scared!" she then scolded in a snooty accent to prove her point.

"Who cares?" Lupita scoffed to the mean girl.

"That's weird..." Maricela paused. "Why do I smell something that's dead?"

"Well, we are in a cemetery..." Lupita shrugged.

"Oh, I hope it's not Sartana of the Dead..." Frida got nervous.

"Trust me, it's not," Manny plugged his nose. 

However, Abril appear behind them.

Abril said "Boo"

"AAAAUGH! ZOMBIES!" Lupita, Frida, Mariluna, Juan Diego,Maricela and Manny screamed.

Marisol shushed and said "Calm down it's just Abril."

Maricela said in a sing song voice "Abril guess what i got you a present."

Abril opens Maricela's present and saws a sweet lolita dress.

"Very funny Maricela"

Everybody facepalmed

"Check these out, Abril," Frida came to the cute ghost girl with bracelets made out of rotting corpses. "Manny and i made it for you!?"

"Are you kidding me"

The creepy fashion twins found fake mexican flowers and the older twin sister put it in Abril's hair.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Abril looked back to them.

The younger twin sister smiled to her, then took out a mirror for her to see herself. 

Abril's jaw dropped with a blush.

"How long will that take?" Manny asked, frantic.

"Two... Maybe three hours..." Marisol shrugged.

"I can't wait much longer!" Manny grabbed her collar in mass hysteria.

"Yes Manuel..." Mariluna told him. "In fact, she haunt anybody who sing the birthday song, and she never allow the guests to sing that annoying song..."


End file.
